


"The Doc"

by MoonShadows



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Adults, Doctor/Patient, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-02 04:29:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16779601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonShadows/pseuds/MoonShadows
Summary: A cool, collected woman. A recovering and complex man. Will he get through her professional exterior and have a few moments of happiness before the next catastrophe?Set in a happy AU-ish time After Civil War when everyone is cool with Bucky and wanted to give him the help he needed.





	1. Expectations

She was good at her job. The best. They called her “The Doc” because she would patch everyone up, give them a quick psych eval, pat them on the head and send them on their way to wreak havoc on the next mission. She was passionate, dedicated to her work and sultry when she spoke.Wilson’s favorite. Banner, who gave her a challenge in her work with his blood work alone, was hers.

Imagine her joy when Cap told her he was bringing in the former Winter Soldier.

Another super soldier. Another fountain of knowledge to tap into. She couldn’t pass up a chance to feed her obsession with how far the human body could be stretched, survive, and recover.

Her trademark thoroughness prepared her for their first appointment. She combed Sargent Barnes’ file, searching for any and all altercations recorded which would shed light on the man’s mental status, as well as his health.

He would be broken, as expected.

He would be healthy, as expected.

Surviving torturous conditions and being made into the perfect human specimen does that to a person.

She loved when things lined up just how she expected. Her years of research made people, even super humans, predictable. She relied on that predictability to fuel her work. It made her feel safe, brought her away from a time when life was full of questions, chances, and dangerous situations.

To approach Sargent Barnes with heavy physical contact was just asking for trouble. She brought in some new toys from Stark Industries that would make any medical tests go as smoothly as can be.

In her large office, with the pristine white counters, examination table, and large desk that sat in front of her soundproofed psychiatric room, everything always went according to plan. She even planned her outfits, opting for a form fitting pure white dress with white heels today.

She sat behind her computer, sipping her morning cup of tea and flipping through the massive file when an alert flashed on her screen, showing the security camera feed along the hallway and two figures approaching.

“Captain Rogers and Sargent Barnes, ma’am.” F.R.I.D.A.Y said.

“I’m expecting them.” She said simply, prompting the sliding glass doors to unlock, allowing them to enter.

She wasn’t one to show much affection, but boy did she love working with Steve. He was gentle, polite and always made her smile with his banter. They would both complain about being out of touch with the youth and would exchange movie recommendations. The Doc learned early on that Steve had a soft spot for romantic comedies, making him even more endearing.

The two men entered, Steve in his star-spangled attire, the new patient in simple jeans, combat boots and a long sleeved maroon shirt.

“Steve.” She perked, smiling as she stood to cross the room and wrap him in a warm hug. “How was the mission this time?”

“No serious injuries. Kinda boring, actually.” Steve smiled, giving her a quick hug and stepping aside to introduce the brooding figure behind him.

“This is my friend Bucky.”

Bucky. She knew he would want her to call him Bucky. A man like him would want to begin the mental repair to bring him to the man he once was. Everything in his file says so, but she should stick to politeness to ease him into the way she works, least she scares him off with her plans and expectations.

“Hello Sargent Barnes.” She said smoothly, stepping slightly closer to offer her right hand for a handshake.

“Bucky, please.” He said, eyes never leaving hers. She smiled knowingly, making a quick mental note that she was right in his predictability, even if it was just to herself.

He reached out and shook her hand gently.

“Hello Bucky.” She said reflexively. For a very short moment, her thoughts were distracted by the man before her.

 _Those eyes sure are blue._ She mused, startling even herself at the way his brilliant eyes cut through her professional air. They were soft but expressive, shining under the florescent lights and… beautiful. She stared for a split second too long before Bucky quickly withdrew his hand, looking away and breaking the spell.

“You’re in good hands, Buck. The Doc is the best around.”

She smiled at the compliment from Steve while walking back to her desk. She quickly pulled up a digital chart on her computer and turned the screen around to the pair.

“And Steve, what did I say about leafy greens?” She asked, folding her arms and a pseudo scold to her tone.

He sighed as he laughed, looking sheepishly at his shoes.

“I know, I know, my vitamin A is low-“

“Practically non-existent.” She interrupted. “You go eat a salad or twelve or else I’m putting you through another physical. Just because you’re super doesn’t mean-”

“I know, I know, doesn’t mean I shouldn’t take care of myself.” He cut her off, laughing.

She tried to stay serious, but his charm softened her exterior. She smiled and turned her screen back around, pulling up what she needed for the appointment ahead.

Steve turned to Bucky, who was making his way to the examination table.

“I’ll be back in an hour, Buck?” He said, more as a reassurance than a question.

“I’ll call him a car, Steve, you don’t need to worry.” She interjected, knowing Bucky would be fine within the safe space that was her office.

“He’s with me.” She added.

Steve nodded, looking back to Bucky. “You don’t need to worry. She really is the best, we wouldn’t have brought you here if she wasn’t.” He gave his friend a small clap on the back before heading to the door.

Bucky gave him a tight nod before going to stand next to the examination table, awaiting his orders.

The Doc stopped Steve before he left, rushed to the door and handed him a DVD, whispering “ _Let me know if you cry.”_

Steve took one look at _The Notebook_ and gave her an incredulous look.

“I think I’ll be fine, Doc.” He said, and waved goodbye.

The Doc turned around to face the soldier, ready to slowly begin her analysis. He stood next to the examination table, unable to shake the habit of awaiting orders.

Instead of approaching him, she walked back to her desk and offered him a seat in one of the plush white chairs that was sat opposite her own.

“Would you like a cup of tea? Or coffee?” She offered, gesturing to the small counter behind her desk that held a kettle, coffee maker and a large basket of various teas, sweeteners and bags of coffee. It was her goal to catch him off guard, and once again, he reacts just as she expects.

He looks over to her puzzled, but slowly walks over and sits down.

“No thank you.” He said, his voice low. He started to wring his hands together slowly, growing more uncomfortable at the prospective poking and prodding this doctor might do to him.

“Well Bucky, I hope you don’t mind if I finish my cup?” She asked taking a sip. He looked up at this, his eyebrows stitched together in more confusion while he shook his head no.

“Most doctors don’t work in medical and psychiatric, but I do. I work as a doctor to the most diverse people on this planet and specialize in studying their unique qualities and how it affects their daily life, self-confidence, and how they function within the lives of their choosing.”

He was wide eyed but unmoving. She put her cup of tea down and leaned in slightly.

“Does that make sense?” She asked, gauging his reaction from behind folded hands which held a resting chin. He was smart and quick, she wouldn’t need to talk down to him just because he’s been through the wringer.

“Should I take my shoes off?” He asked simply, and she cracked a smile.

“No, you’ll be fine keeping everything on.” She stood, grabbing a thin tablet from her desk and walked over to the examination table. Bucky followed and made to sit up when she stopped him.

“Actually, I’ll need you standing on this metal plate on the floor, please.” She pointed to a large octagonal metal disk that was on the floor next to the table.

“This is a new toy I got from Stark. It will scan your body for everything we need to know, making this quick and simple.” She explained, excited to see if it was as accurate as when she tested it on herself earlier that day.

Bucky gave her a weary look and slowly stepped on the plate. He watched as the woman pushed a few buttons on her handheld tablet controls and felt a warm, gentle breeze as a light blue light started emanating from the perimeter of the plate. Before he knew what to make of the experience, it was over. Four seconds at most. He looked back to the woman and she waved him towards her, urging him to step off.

“You’re healthy, just as expected.” She said, a broad smile on her face and she looked over the results on her tablet. He watched her distracted joy, noticing her beautiful face glow as her gaze was fixated on her work. Suddenly, she noticed a reading that seemed off and looked back at him.

“Could you sit up on this table please?” She patted the examination table and walked over to the far wall.

Bucky did as he was told, still caught up in the whirlwind of the examination and this woman. His large build took up most of the table and his feet dangled above the ground comically. He quickly stole a glance at her as her back was turned.

She was pretty, that much Bucky knew, and her backside was almost bursting out of that dress. He watched as she bent over looking for her tools and took a moment to appreciate the curves that filled out the white dress sheathing her frame. For someone so beautiful, she seemed a bit cold. His mind wandered to how she came to be that way.

She walked back over, stethoscope and blood pressure cuff in hand and put her tablet next to Bucky on the table.

“Your heart rate and blood pressure readings are a little off. Do you mind if I take them manually?” She asked, looking to his eyes for permission before invading his space. This was not the plan, she meant to not touch him at all, but it seems it can’t be helped.

He grumbled a soft “no” and began to take his shirt off. Bucky was used to this, but it was much more pleasant having a woman like her touch him than the gruesome men who came before.

She readied her tools while he removed his shirt, his muscular body going completely noticed and appreciated. She watched as his form settled from the disrobing, every muscle defined. She was more than curious about his prosthetic arm and noted the scarring where the metal met flesh.

She’d have to study how that worked sometime soon.

She tried to clear the cloud of distraction that was his entire frame and fragrant musk, a mix of woody florals and soap. She was astonished at her own ogling, internally chastising herself for such unprofessional behavior and moved to continue, certain he didn’t notice.

He watched as she moved a bit closer, wrapping the pressure cuff around his arm and putting in the stethoscope ear pieces. Again, she was distracted, and Bucky took this time to admire her up close.

While working, she seemed a bit different. Her cold, professional exterior changed and a warmth emanated from her. Bucky couldn’t help himself from basking in her glow while she was so close to him. A small smile tugged at the corner of her red lips, and her eyes seemed to sparkle. He hadn’t allowed himself to get close to anyone, let alone someone he could call a companion, but her competence and beauty was very attractive. He found his mind wandering to how she would feel in his bed, and how much she’d moan if his mouth lathed at her core.

She warmed the stethoscope with her breath and began her ministrations. Bucky softly chucked, almost inaudibly, at the small kindness. She flashed him a look at his small exhale, and after counting his heartbeats, it was her turn to stitch her eyebrows together in confusion as she ended her test.

“The readings were correct; your blood pressure is really…low.” She said, setting her tools aside and picking up the tablet again. According to her previous calculations, someone of his stature and level of stress shouldn’t be so stable, but here he was.

Well isn’t he just full of surprises.

“You sound disappointed, Doc.” He joked, now unabashedly taking in her features.

She only gave a tight smile in response, determined to get the tests needed. Firstly, for his medical records but mostly for her own research.

“Since I have you here, do you mind if I take a blood sample? Unfortunately, even with all this technology, I still have to do this by hand.” She said, trying to mask her frustration and still trying to seem respectful of his body. Heaven knows he’s been used as a weapon for all time, better let him make these choices for himself.

Without looking from her eyes, he held out his forearm, exposing the taught muscles and purple veins to her.

She gloved her hands and began to take his blood.

“Your shoulder. Does it hurt?” She asked him softly, nodding to his prosthetic.

“Sometimes.” He grumbled, unflinching from the prick in his arm.

“Can I look at it?” She asked, ridding herself of her gloves after she set the sample aside. She walked back over, gauging his face to see if she overstepped a line.

He sat unmoving for a second but nodded warily. He began to feel uneasy and started eyeing the exits in case this went south and he needed a quick getaway.

“Thank you.” She began tracing the scars on his back with her fingertips, then a gentle caress with her palms. The attachment was fascinating, and a few small “mmm” escaped her as she analyzed his arm.

Bucky felt the light touches come up over his shoulders and onto his front. She was bent over, her face inches away, taking in every scar, nearing his chest.

After a few moments of silence, he heard her say softly, with a painful sorrow in her voice:

“I’m so sorry this happened to you.”

Bucky was surprised but let her continue, her fingers gently prodding his skin now, seeing how the metal attached. Despite this unnaturally cold façade he noticed she wore, she let slip that open-hearted, caring woman he heard so much about. Steve and the others always said she was the sister they never had, the mother they always wanted. Her fingers danced on his skin and while he enjoyed her small touches, he wanted to break down the walls she constructed around her.

“You haven’t even bought me dinner yet.” He grumbled lightly. Her large eyes shot up to his, looking like a deer caught in the headlights. She snatched her hand away and straightened up, pulled once again from her trance. She cleared her throat, and Bucky smiled at her reaction. He liked knocking her off balance. She seemed less guarded.

“Apologies, Sargent. Got a little carried away. Won’t happen again.” She went to pick up her tablet and starting adding her notes to the file.

“You can put your shirt back on and have a seat.” She said, pointing back at the chairs opposite her desk.

She sat behind her computer with Bucky plopping down beside her.

“I’ll take a cup of coffee now, actually.” He said quietly.

“Oh, sure.” She said, looking up from her computer. She turned in her chair and started the coffee maker.

“So Bucky, how are you adjusting to life in the city? I understand you recently moved out of the Tower?”

“Is this where you start the psych talk, Doc?” He countered, sinking further into his seat. Steve told him about this part of the exam, and he wasn’t sure how much this woman could actually help.

“If you’d rather not, we can talk about something else. Anything else.” She said, turning back to him as the coffee brewed behind her.

“What’s a beauty like you doing in this line of work?” He asked forwardly, eyes boring into hers, wanting to knock her off balance again.

“Well, I can assure you my “beauty” has nothing to do with my research. I fought through medical school just like everyone else and made sure to step over any men in my way. I met Stark, he liked what I did and hired me. The rest is history.”

The room filled with the toasty aroma of coffee. Her fierceness momentarily disengaged when she turned to grab a mug, poured a cup and slid over a small basket full of cream and sugar.

Bucky liked her. She wasn’t afraid of him, didn’t look at him like a museum exhibition.

“I’m guessing all this research doesn’t leave much room for dating.” He said, ignoring the basket and drinking the coffee black.

The Doc smiled, once again surprised at the man before her. He wasn’t as closed off as expected. His charm was like a soft ember, quietly glowing in the midst of carnage and rubble trying to stuff it out. Despite everything he’s been through, he was still so dashing.

“Your file didn’t mention how much of a flirt you are, Sargent Barnes. If you’re not careful, I’d say you were starting to like me.”

He smiled, taking another sip and sitting back in his chair.

“Steve said you were gorgeous. Half the reason I agreed to come was to see what all the fuss was about.”

“And what have you concluded?” She asked, a bit shortly. She’d been used to defending herself against men, but his demeanor didn’t seem condescending or aggressive, just interested.

“You’re definitely a feast for the eyes, but a little distant. I’ve heard everyone talk about you yet you never see them outside of work.”

Again, what a surprise. He was sharp, and she was taken aback at the accuracy.

“We’re supposed to be talking about you, Sargent Barnes.” She said, getting a bit uncomfortable at his questions.

“Call me Bucky.”

“Right, Bucky. Tell me, do you like living in your own apartment?” She tried to get the session on track, rather enjoying the way he tried to derail her, just as she expected he would.

“I’d like it better if you came back with me.” He cooed, trying to coax a blush onto her cheeks. No such luck as her eyes pierced right through him, that ever-present sense of knowing tugging at the corner of her lips.

He was definitely handsome, but enough was enough. She knew what he was doing, he knew what she was doing. This little dance of wits they were entangled in wasn’t going to progress the session. She squared her shoulders, opened his file that sat on her desk, and laid it all bare.

“That’s cute, but what I want to know is how you’re coping with the nightmares? How does your body feel after all these years of strenuous activity on your joints? Are you mad? Sad? I know I look like a joke to you, Sargent Barnes, but my research has given me all I need to know about you. I just need to you fill in the blanks and I can reduce our sessions to a more infrequent basis. You won’t have to come here any more than you need to. I just need you to answer these questions and you’ll be on your way.”

Bucky felt himself smirking. He hadn’t had this much fun in a long time. She was quick, smart, had it all figured out. How easy it could be to disrupt her work by telling her lies? That he was fine, acclimated well to the new world outside his window, took back a new woman to his place every night and slept like a baby.

She thought she knew him, could see through him. In that case, he would have to know her too.

“You got me all figured out?” He asked her.

“My line of work makes everyone predictable.” She said coldly. “It would be beneficial for both of us if you cooperated with the psych evaluation like everyone else.”

“Because you can’t provide your theories as fact. You need me to say what you think I’m going to say.”

Damn he was smart.

“Yes, and I know you have nightmares. Someone who’s gone through what you’ve gone through has to mentally cope, and nightmares are a common occurrence. Now tell me about them.”

Bucky could see now, why she was such a favorite. Underneath all the brains she flaunted, she was actually sweet, caring, understanding, made it easy for everyone to voice their trauma because she already knew about them. People could tell her about the past and she would sit, listen, offer coffee and look radiant while helping piece broken people back together.

He did notice her stoic exterior would always falter when she was faced with any resistance, and he thought it was adorable.

“The worst nightmares are ones when you aren’t under me, moaning my name.” He actually winked this time, finally seeing her face fall and wrists ball up on her desk.

“I think we’re done here.” She said flatly, standing from her desk. Bucky stood to intercept her as she tried to make it across the room.

“No, we’re just getting started, Doc. I’ll help with your research if you stop bullshitting me with this doctor garbage. Drop the act and I’ll answer your questions.” He said finally, laying what he knew down on the table. She was acting how _SHE_ thought to act around him, not how she really was. He wanted to see the real her because for some reason, he felt he could. She was accessible to him.

“Fine, I can see the more transparent we are with each other, the better this will go.”

“Yes, and I can always just walk outta here and never come back.”

“You could. But I’m here to help you, Bucky. I honestly think you would benefit from my skills.” She walked past her desk now, to the small, rear glass room and turned the light on.

Inside was a white couch, chair, and desk. She motioned for him to enter and he sat on the couch, watching as the door sealed shut and she sat in the chair.

“So you’re what, a professional friend?” He asked.

She laughed, slowly letting her guard down and placing the tablet on her lap.

“Something like that. I ask questions, mostly listen, a skill most people lack. This room is soundproof, so you can scream or tell me your deepest secrets and not even Stark surveillance will hear. I only take notes, no recordings, so hopefully you’ll feel safe. I know we’ve only just met, but given you’ve talked with Steve, he’ll have said you can trust me.”

“Isn’t that something I should decide for myself?” Bucky countered, still playing the game, wanting to get into her head just as much as he knew she wanted to get into his.

“Absolutely, which is why I said we could talk about anything you like, even if you keep trying to embarrass me with your sexual comments. You’ll quickly learn I’m a bit of a perv. Nat can attest to that.” She laughed softly, crossing her legs and getting more comfortable in her chair.

“From what I’ve seen, you like being in control.” He said, leaning back and getting comfortable as well.

“I think _you_ do. But you probably haven’t had any sex since you were brought back, am I right?”

He smiled, a bit relieved at her assumptions, taking the pressure away from any explainations.

“You know how messed up I am, of course not. No woman would see this arm and come back to my apartment willingly. Plus, you know how many people I’ve killed. That shit messes with you.”

“Especially because you were unwilling yourself, huh? Was it like you were behind a pane of glass, forced to watch as your body killed all those people?”

They were staring at each other now, eyes locked, bodies leaning in. Bucky gave a quick exhale.

“Shit, Doc, you’re good.” He said.

“I’m sorry this happened to you. You’d be surprised how many people come through this office suffering from the effects of mind control. Everyone has said similar things about the experience, you’re just rare because of the amount of time they had you. Do you feel like you’re missing out? Need to catch up on all that time lost?

He mulled over the question or a few seconds, but finally concluded:

“For now, it’s just one day at a time, you know?”

“I know that very well.” She said.

“You don’t even flinch talking about this stuff. Was it all this research that’s numbed you or did something happen to you?” Bucky asked her, fixated on her sparkling eyes.

“Oh, pretty common stuff. I’ve been assaulted by various men throughout my life, had an abusive boyfriend in high school. I still love men though, usually on top of me, just not when they stand in my way.” She chuckled, watching the surprise flash across his face at her lewd comment.

“Wow Doc, so I was wrong, you don’t like to be in control?” He asked, a bit surprised but curious. He imagined how she would feel straddling his thighs on this couch.

“It depends on the mood. I can ride my man all night long or be completely dominated. I like a guy who’s strong.” She winked.

That was a great image in his mind, having her beneath him. He wondered how soft her lips would be, how tight her core would sheath his cock.

“Well you’ve got a lucky guy.” He said, catching her choice of words.

“No guy at the moment.” She shook her head. “But don’t get any ideas, Mr. Barnes. I never date my patients.” She said with a small laugh.

“That’s why you never made a move on Steve? You could have him wrapped around your finger.” He mused.

She let out a real laugh then, high and ringing throughout the room.

“Oh Steve is one of the best men to grace the planet! Gentle but firm, a great combination. But he’s like you, in no shape to be dating right now.”

“But I’m in great shape to fuck.” He said, the words grumbling low in his throat. He was only half joking.

They stared at each other for another moment. Her look went from his eyes to the rest of his face. She could admit to herself she wanted to rake her fingers through the scruff on his face, run them through his hair. She could imagine him lifting her easily, wrapping her legs around his taught waist, his bulging arms heaven to hang onto. He’d want it rough, shoving her against a wall and fucking her senseless. His stamina was probably off the charts, too.

“Well, that’s something we’ll have to explore at our next session.” She breathed, slowly standing and turning towards the door.

Bucky was entranced but stood and walked out of the small room and past her desk, taking in her sweet scent as he passed her. She sat in front of her computer again, pulling up the results from his exam and saying:

“You’re a little low on iron, ironically. I’ll have some supplements for you when you come back for your psych evaluation. We’ll do 3 times these next few weeks and see where we can go from there?”

“Only 3 times a week?” He mused. “Thank goodness, because the sexual tension was killing me.”

“You keep up that sass and I’ll make it 5 times a week.”

“What makes you think I’ll even come back?” He asked, gauging if he wanted the help against doing what she expected.

“Because everyone always comes back.”

“Or you seduce everyone into coming back.”

She smiled, typing away on her computer.

“There was no seduction, Bucky. Sexual conversations are easily one of the top 3 topics to relieve stress and open up dialogue. Hate to break it to you, but that was just another one of my tricks.”

He chuckled, shaking his head.

“Are you ever surprised? It’s fun to try and shock you.”

She smiled, a sharp exhale from her nose.

“Rarely, but you’ve proven to be more than expected.”


	2. City Life

Between her sessions with Bucky, she would see Natasha and Bruce the most. Both were the closest to who she considered to be friends from work. When Nat came to see her, they mostly talked about being a woman alone in the city and playfully teasing about how willing they’d be to retire to the countryside. When checking Bruce after he turned back from his fun green friend, she listened to his advances in his lab and how he was coping with his condition.

Bruce had just left her office that evening after a profound breakthrough regarding his self-isolation, both socially and physically, when the computer alert showed Bucky approaching.

“Let him in, F.R.I.D.A.Y.” She said, a small smile slowly blooming on her face. This was going to be fun.

The doors unlocked and Bucky strode in, holding a white pastry box tied closed with a red ribbon. He was dressed a bit nicer than usual, trading his usual t-shirt and jeans for a navy button up and black slacks. She always noticed how good he looked, but as per tradition, she said nothing.

“You deserve that smug look on your face, but don’t get used to it.” He smiled, plopping the box on her desk and walking behind her, making himself a cup of tea. She knew to leave the kettle boiling for him by now.

“Don’t bet a bettor.” She smiled, opening the box and finding _two_ giant cream puffs. She looked over her shoulder to eye him accusingly.

“One of these couldn’t possibly be for you, could it? I recall you doubting my observational skills and me schooling you on your own coping mechanisms earning me _one_ pastry and you suffering with _no_ pastry.”

He chuckled, shaking his head. “Reading novels is hardly unique. You were practically grasping at straws.”

“Yes, but you read to try and recall memories.” She said while picking up her cream puff, admiring the golden pastry, fluffy cream and snow storm of powdered sugar on top.

“Is reading books from your childhood common?” He asked, sipping his mug and reaching over her shoulder, snatching a cream puff.

She spun her chair to face him, feigning annoyance but allowing him to have it.

“More than you think.” She took a bite, moaning with delight at the delicate taste and getting a bit of powdered sugar on her nose.

Bucky was leaning against the counter, watching the erotic scene unfold in front of him. She told him she ate healthy food most of the time, but her weakness was sweets. He offered to buy her favorite dessert if she could guess what he did in his free time. Of course, she already knew.

He reached behind him and handed her a napkin, watching as she wiped her pretty mouth and nose of the powdered sugar. As the weeks past and she lowered her guard, he came to terms with wanting her.

His musings were interrupted at her request to take a sip of his tea. He handed the mug over and tossed the last bite of puff into his mouth. How funny, after only a few weeks, they were both so comfortable with each other.

After using the sink on the far side of the office to wash up, they both entered to back room. Bucky closed the door behind them before laying on the couch, propping up on his forearm. He watched as she slipped off her black pumps for a bit of relief after a long day and curled her legs beneath her body.

“How do your feet not stink?” Bucky teased.

“I had my sweat glands removed from the knees down.” She countered, smiling.

He chuckled and laid flat on his back, releasing a large sigh. “I smell the baby powder.” He said.

She took a moment to watch his broad chest slowly rise and fall with each breath.

“So.” Bucky said, “Still no chance of one single night of hot, unbridled sex?”

“I’d have to stop seeing you as my patient, and where’s the fun in that?”

He turned his head, looking at her with one eye, the other still closed in his relaxation.

“We could be good, you know.” He said simply, laying back down.

She did enjoy their time together. She did find him attractive. What made Bucky even more special was his willingness to engage in these past few sessions. He’s opened up about the mind wipes, his complicated relationship with Steve, and navigating through the modern world. He was still an old soul, and between his constant jokes of sexing her every night, he would engage her for hours with his ideas and feelings, the hour long sessions always extended late into the night.

She connected with him more than anyone since working here, and she wanted to be with him. She couldn’t though, and she knew it.

“What’s tonight’s topic?” She asked, pushing away any temptation of voicing what she really wanted.

“Come to dinner with me.” He said, eyes still shut and fingers drumming his chest.

“I thought you were just going to…what was it you said the other day?” She asked, pretending to remember. “Ah, ‘tear off my clothes and watch me beg for mercy, writhing with pleasure?’ That sounds like a hook-up to me, Buck. Not a date.”

“I don’t see why those two should be mutually exclusive.” He said, perching back up onto his forearm and smiling at her. “C’mon. You can say it’s to help me acclimate to life in the city. I haven’t been out to a restaurant since coming to town.”

“That’s because you don’t want anyone seeing your arm, not because you can’t get a date.”

“But you wouldn’t mind the arm.”

“No, I wouldn’t.”

“I could wear a glove.”

“Yes, you could.”

“Come to dinner with me and I’ll let you study this thing.” He gestured to his arm.

“X-rays, nerve connections, everything.” He offered, one last attempt to spend the evening with her, to share a meal, see the moonlight on her hair and be away from everything clinical.

She was unable to conceal the shock on her face. Her jaw dropped, knowing this was one of his most sensitive issues. He didn’t want to be seen as just a machine and having his only worth be the weapon they forced on him.

“Buck…” She said softly, trying to form her thoughts properly. “I’d go out with you whether or not you had the arm, you know that, right?” She wanted to tell him, to reassure him this unspoken thing between them was more than sex jokes and banter. She was slowly, but genuinely, falling for him.

She didn’t know when he turned from a patient who had a wealth of knowledge she could study into someone she wanted to care for, but when suddenly faced with his offer, she realized that was exactly what she wanted to do.

She was turning from a calm, collected doctor into a blushing schoolgirl, and for the first time in a very long time, she wanted to feel this way.

He responded with a broad smile and stood, offering to take her hand. She slipped her shoes back on and took his hand, allowing him to help her stand.

“Reservation’s at 8.” He said, triumphantly.

“And what if I had said no?” She said, enjoying his boldness.

“I knew you wouldn’t pass up the chance to dig into this arm. You’re not the only know-it-all.” He teased, leading her out of the office and into the night.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. Dim Lights

They were sat side by side in a round booth in the back of a dimly lit restaurant, the patrons thinning out as the evening grew late. They were left alone for the most part, the set menu minimizing their interactions with the wait staff. She noticed all of these details, even his dapper attire, and appreciated him turning a situation he’d rather avoid into one he could enjoy.

“You planned everything, didn’t you?” She awed, sipping her wine and taking another bite of their crab cake appetizer before slipping her tablet out of her bag and beginning to type away distractedly.

“I figured I’d put my paranoia to good use.” He said, watching her fingers fly across her tablet. He moved the wine bottle to give her room to work but frowned. “I could do more to you at my place if you don’t like it here.” He commented.

She playfully glared at him and went back to the tablet.

“Relax, Buck. I’m taking my name off of your file as your physician. I will officially not be dating or potentially sexing any of my patients since you’re technically…not. It’s just paperwork for the boss.” She explained.

“Who’s the boss?” He asked.

“Me.” She responded simply. “I fall under…special regulation.”

He laughed softly and took another drink from his beer. He was sneaking side looks at her while she worked, soaking in her stern features glowing from the light. She had let down her hair since leaving the office and the soft waves framed her beautiful face. He longed to feel her skin and drown in her smell. For now, he could enjoy the small scents of lavender and lemon coming from beside him.

“Technology’s come a long way. You can hold the world in your hands but Stark couldn’t make that flying car?” Bucky mused, relaxing into the booth.

She laughed while locking the tablet screen and returning it to her bag.

“I only use it for work. It’s useless for everything else.” She sipped her wine. “Besides, Howard did a lot for Tony to get those Ironman suits to where they are now.”

“You’ve been more interested in your work than me tonight.”

“You are work, Buck.”

He laughed. “What made you want to study us freaks?”

“I resent that term.” She chided playfully. “No, actually, it’s a funny story-”

She stopped when her soy glazed salmon and Bucky’s lemon chicken were delivered. She gave a broad smile and friendly “thank you” to the waiter and Bucky, though knowing it to be unfounded, felt a slight twinge of jealousy.

“You were saying?” Bucky said, tucking into his chicken and finger potatoes.

“Right. When I was a young girl, I can’t remember why I was there, but I ran into some trouble with some boys in a back alley.”

“Sounds like Steve.” Bucky mused.

“Exactly like Steve.” She laughed and took a few bites of her salmon. “Oh delicious. Well before they could get to me, a woman as tall as can be, I mean she looked ten feet tall to my child eyes, grabbed the boys by the collar and tossed them in the garbage twenty feet away like they were sponges. No effort at all, strong as an ox.”

Here eyes dazzled and her hands moved animatedly while she spoke. Bucky listened intently while he drank from his beer.

“I thanked her and ran home. The only thing she said to me was ‘keep up the fight, kid.’ I’ve been obsessed ever since.” She took a few more bites of the steamed vegetables on her plate and finished her glass. Bucky poured her another.

“Did you ever try finding her?” He asked.

“I did when I first interned with Tony. No luck, I could barely remember what she looked like. Dark hair, tan trench coat and tall boots. Classic hero disguise.” She chuckled and took another sip. “Do you want another beer?”

Bucky shrugged, finishing his glass as well. “I might have another.”

She called over the waiter easily and ordered for him. Each time someone passed the table, he would lean his left arm toward the back of the booth as to not draw attention.

“They’ll recognize your disgustingly handsome face before your arm, Bucky. You can relax, didn’t Steve tell you this place shows serious discretion due to being the primary caterer for Stark’s ridiculous parties?”

“Still makes me uneasy.” He grumbled. “But what were you saying about my face?” He said, changing the subject and resting his chin on his fist, the cheesiest grin now splayed across his ugly mug. “Do you think of me when you’re playing with yourself?”

She feigned a gasp. “Sargent Barnes! The indecency!” She playfully shoved him away. “We are in public!”

His laugh barked loudly as he pretended the small pushes caused him to fall dramatically away from her. He straightened and combed his fingers through his hair to keep them out of his eyes. The whole scene was borderline erotic to watch, and she soaked in his beaming smile as he looked up at her through his lashes. Whether it was the specimen next to her or the wine, she felt her face warm.

“You’ll be the death of me.” She said.

“Been trying for weeks for a blush outta you.” His voice was low and playful.

“Your schoolyard taunts won’t work. Besides, I’m not blushing. It’s the wine.” She said, taking another sip and hiding behind her glass, feeling suddenly bashful.

“You’re beautiful.” She heard him say. She met his gaze and both shared a long moment of mutual appreciation. She watched as his eyes traveled down to her lips, his tongue slipping out to wet his own.

Before she could respond, the waiter returned with the beer. Bucky broke away first, muttering a thank you and confirmation they were done with the plates. Once the table was clear, two decadent desserts of chocolate lava cake served a la mode were placed before the pair. Bucky watched as her eyes grew wide with excitement. Bucky himself was excited to watch, or rather listen, to her eat.

She took a bite and moaned in delight, prompting Bucky to joke about hearing those sounds in his bed.

“You know, I have a confession. I’m not actually prohibited from dating patients. I lied.” She said, floating on cloud nine as the dark chocolate cake coated her tongue.

Bucky laughed. “So, you were just being a tease. We could’ve fucked in your office this whole time?”

“You’re awfully cocky. Who said I even wanted you?”

They both laughed now, reveling in the splendor created by each other’s company.

Bucky straightened and rested his arm on top of the booth behind her. He looked her straight in the eye, suddenly serious.

“I’d ravish you, pleasuring you until the sun came up.” He said. “I could tease you for hours until you begged me to take you.”

She looked back at him, eyes wide and wanting but she didn’t miss a beat.

“What kind of woman would I be if I didn’t demand a few dates before giving myself to you? I thought you were a man of tradition?” She joked, obviously dodging a proper response.

“I was the one who asked you!” Bucky responded, feigning disbelief at the audacity of the woman before him.

She giggled, a light sound he hadn’t yet heard tonight. She was so beautiful, delightful, and he couldn’t get enough of her.

Her face became serious then, and she leaned in to whisper in his ear.

“I do want you, Bucky.”

He looked back at her, searching for signs she was teasing but only finding the onset of a cloudy lust forming in her eyes. A few moments past, but she looked back to her dessert.

“But not after one date. What do you take me for?” She winked.

“From what you’ve told me, a dirty little slut.” He grumbled, low in his chest.

She feigned exasperation. “Mr. Barnes, so crude. I’ll tie you up if you don’t behave.”

“I thought you said _yo_ _u_ wanted to be tied up…” He asked, his arm slowly coming behind her and rubbing small circles on her lower back.

His hand was wide and warm, and though she was enjoying herself, the long day was catching up to her and the wine getting to her head. She sighed, lost in the comfort and stretching her neck. Bucky reflexively brought his hand up to her neck, giving it a gentle massage. She sighed again, feeling more relaxed immediately.

She really did want to get him in bed, but the intensity of her want was alarming. One couldn’t just jump at the first chance to bed this unnaturally gorgeous specimen. This needed to take time, and if she was going to be smart and safe about this, she’d need more time than usual.

“There won’t be any tying up tonight. I’m exhausted.” She said, firm on ending the night. She looked over to see him happy, but slightly disappointed. Damnit, he was gorgeous.

“I have to save my strength for our date tomorrow.” She let slip before stopping herself.

His eyes snapped back to her immediately, a smile growing on his face.

“Where would you like to go?” He asked, eager and open. He was thriving more than she’d ever seen him and she knew her next words would either be safe, or selfish.

“Hmm, dinner at your place? You said you were a decent cook.” So much for safe.

“I’ll make you my best dish.” He said.

“Alright, it's a date.” She confirmed, wiping her mouth with her napkin. “Take me home, soldier.”

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bucky cooking?!


	4. Windows and Brick

“Two dates in two days? So unlike you.” Natasha was wincing from the stinging cold of a soaked swab The Doc was ministering onto an open cut on her neck near her ear. “That guy in accounting couldn’t even get you on one.”

Natasha had fought her way out of an undercover sting and only suffered a small knife cut on her neck. The Doc could only guess the sea of henchmen she left in her wake, but Nat needed a quick cleaning before she locked up for the weekend.

“Mitch is an idiot.” She said, sticking a large bandage over the cut, finishing the job. She removed her gloves and tossed them into the nearby bin. “He peacocks his uncle’s cabin in Connecticut and is so trivial.”

“He also doesn’t have Barnes’ shoulders.” Natasha said, hopping down from the examination table.

“Shut up.” She said curtly. She walked to a set of plastic storage drawers and grabbed a small tube of ointment.

“Here, so it doesn’t get infected.” She said, gesturing to the cut.

Natasha took it with a knowing smirk. “You like him.”

The Doc smiled and went back to her desk, grabbing her bag. “Maybe.” She said. “But he could blow it tonight. We’ll see.” She meant to pass Natasha who was waiting for her by the door until she felt Nat's hand on her arm, stopping her.

“Don’t do that to yourself.”

“Do what?” She asked a bit defensively.

“Look for something to go wrong. He’s a good man and from what I hear, he keeps up with you.”

The Doc locked up her office with a single touch on her tablet and slipped it back into her bag. They both walked through the glass doors, The Doc watching to make sure the glass clicked closed. After seeing the lights turn off, she was satisfied and continued with Nat down the hall. “Yeah, well if I had a dollar for every guy who called me intimidating, I could-“

“He’s not though, is he?” Natasha said more than asked. They made their way down the hall, walking side by side.

“No. No, he isn’t.” She intended to sound frank, but her smile gave her away.

Natasha came close to squealing. “God, you look so happy!”

“Don’t get your hopes up, Nat. It’s not like we’re getting married.”

“I know. Just enjoy this, okay? You deserve to be taken care of once in a while.” They hugged goodbye.

“Thanks, Doc.”

“Anytime, Nat. See you next week for your test results from the other day?” She released Nat from their long embrace.

“We’ll have lunch.” Nat said.

“Sounds good. Bye.” She waved as Nat turned to head back to The Tower and she headed straight to her car.

A knock on his door announced her arrival, prompting Bucky to quickly dry his hands on the rag hanging over his oven rail before unlocking the deadbolt.

The sight he unveiled rendered him speechless. She was wearing a simple black dress that went just below her knee and hugged every curve of her soft, supple body. She wore high black heels that did wonders for her stocking-clad legs and her hair was down again, soft waves framing her gorgeous, stoic face. A small smile grew on her lips.

“Aren’t you going to invite me in?” She asked, chuckling a little at the way he was looking at her. He stood frozen, mouth open and stunningly handsome.

Bucky came to his senses moments after and stood aside to let her through. Her heels clicked on his wood floors as she took in his apartment.

It was large and open with a brick wall adjacent to large windows overlooking Brooklyn. His kitchen cabinets were sleek and modern, a dark theme running through the whole place. She liked the black counter tops, furniture, rugs and even a few pieces of art decorating the living room.

“Wow, did you design this place or did SHIELD just have some well coordinated pieces laying around?” She asked, turning back to him.

“I had a hand in picking a few.” He said, gesturing to an abstract painting of large black brush strokes on pure white canvas as he walked back to the kitchen.

“I had no idea you had such an eye for art.” She said, following him. She dropped her bag on the long black couch as she passed the living room and entered the kitchen.

“Just know what I like.” He winked, offering her a high stool at the counter top of his kitchen island. He rounded to the corner to peak into the oven, turning on the light and peering into the glass window. “Few more minutes.”

Two place settings welcomed her as she sat on her stool. A salad was already waiting in a black, rounded square bowl on top of a larger black square plate for her and Bucky. She noticed a glass of wine sitting next to an open bottle, already poured and ready for her to enjoy.

“Trying to get me drunk, Barnes?” She quipped, raising an eyebrow in teasing suspicion.

Bucky laughed as he went to his fridge to grab a beer. “You were barely tipsy after the whole bottle last night. I figured you can hold your liquor.” He quickly twisted off the cap and took a swig.

She picked up her glass and took a sip. “My favorite.”

“I know.” He said, coming around to stand by her, leaning on the counter. “Got it just for you.”

Their eyes met and she saw a playful sparkle in his blue eyes. She could swim in them for hours and in the light of the evening, they seemed to glow.

While she admired his face, he reached out and tucked a loose wave of hair behind her ear. The simple act brought them so intimately close, she felt her breath stick in her throat. Her eyes bore holes into his and she held her breath for what he would do next.

His hand hovered by her head for a moment but then slowly came behind to cradle the back of her neck gently. He tested the waters, tried to gauge if she wanted his advances by reading her face and moving slowly, but still unsure.

She looked at him wide eyed, surprised. She felt the heat emanating from his body and wanted to wrap herself around him and drown in his scent.

“Can I kiss you?” He asked her, his voice a low grumble in his chest.

“Bucky...” She said in a low whisper, unsure if she wanted to kiss him or rip his clothes off and take him right then and there.

He did not move a muscle, halting his advances. He didn’t want to rush into anything with her. As much as he teased, he would only have her if she was clear she wanted him, too. Instead, he brought his hand from behind her neck to stroke his thumb gently across the bottom of her red painted lips. “You’re so beautiful.”

His voice was dripping like warm honey, sweet and thick. His sincerity and respect for her space was enough to forego some of the restraint she held. She brought her free hand up to his face and leaned in, pressing her lips gently onto his.

The kiss was sweet and soft. His lips felt warm, plump and soft on hers. She freed her hand from her wine and turned fully in her chair, bringing both hands to hold his face and deepen the kiss.

Bucky placed both hands on the seat of the stool and bent lower. His tongue teased her lips, and the wetness was so enticing, he dipped his tongue further to ask permission before entering.

She opened for him willingly, her lips parting and accepting. He was so delicious and the feeling of his tongue inside her electrified her to her core. His masculine taste mixed with the beer made her moan into his mouth, the sound driving him mad.

He stepped closer, nudging her knees apart so he could stand between them and devour her mouth. He brought both of his hands up this time, holding her face and tasting every bit of her.

His body was massive. He felt strong and sturdy in her hands but his gentleness was a stark contrast to his brawny frame. She felt the need to take in as much of him as she could, bringing down her hands to grope at his waist. Feeling the tight muscles beneath his thin shirt was driving her crazy. She pulled him even closer, bringing his pelvis to sit achingly close to her core, the hem of her dress riding up in the process.

He broke the kiss then but kept her face in his hands. He looked in her eyes. “You’re killing me.” He huffed, losing his breath but smiling all the while.

“You started it.” She huffed back, smiling as well.

“The lasagna will burn.” He said, giving her a quick peck on the lips but then stepping back to glide towards the oven.

She watched longingly as he deftly slid his right hand into an oven mitt, removed the lasagna and placed it on the stove to cool. While he was working, she got up and entered behind the island, asking for a cup of water.

“Glasses on the far right, water’s in the fridge.” He said, scanning the backside of her dress as she passed him. She reached into the cabinet for a glass and he found the small act so erotic, he came up behind her to press her body to his front. “God, you look amazing tonight.”

A small ‘hmm’ escaped as she reached up behind her to run her fingers through his hair as he kissed her neck. His hands were on her waist slowly caressing down her hips and up again.

“You’re not so bad yourself.” She said, spinning around face him. She brought her arms up around his neck, careful not to hit his head with the glass in her hand, and kissed him deeply. “Gotta stay hydrated.” She whispered. One last kiss and she snaked out of his arms to get some ice and water from the front fridge dispenser.

Bucky’s devilish grin gleamed as he tracked her back to her seat. He made quick work of the lasagna onto their plates and with a quick flourish of some homemade garlic bread, they were ready to eat.

“This looks amazing, Bucky. thank you.” She said, starting with the salad they previously ignored.

“Anytime, doll.” He said with a mouthful of bread.

She took a bite of lasagna and was blown away. It was perfectly meaty and cheesy, a delicious balance that surprised her. “Wow.” She said simply, at a loss for words.

“You seem surprised?” Bucky laughed, looking at her.

“Yeah, you’re full of surprises.” She teased. “How did you learn to make this?”

“Convenience, mostly. A whole pan lasts a while so when I can’t be bothered, I always make this for the next few days.” Bucky said after taking a swig of his beer. “I just tweaked the spices until I liked it.”

She marveled over another bite. “You have to let me take some home.”

“You could just stay the night and I can feed you again tomorrow.” He said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

She laughed and playfully nudged him. “What if I’m otherwise engaged tomorrow?”

“You don’t work tomorrow.” He accused but laughed all the same.

She laughed too and continued eating. “How was your day?” She asked him lightheartedly.

“Not bad. Trained with Steve this morning, stopped at the library and- oh!” He left his seat excitedly and opened his fridge. “Got these for you for dessert.” He placed a white pastry box tied with the signature red ribbon onto the counter in front of her.

She brightened even more and smiled at him. “No! The matcha ones?” She asked unbelieving.

“Got the last few before the lunch rush.” Bucky beamed proudly, returning to his seat. He watched as she opened the box, revealing four cream puffs, except these had an earthy green cracked topping and sold out every day so The Doc could never get her hands on them.

“You’re unbelievable.” She looked back at him in awe. She mentioned these were her favorite pastries in all of New York during one of their first sessions together. She couldn’t believe he remembered. “Have you tried one yet?” She asked while offering the box to him.

“Not yet. Wanted you to see them in all their glory before we destroyed them.” He laughed, finishing his plate.

She placed the box back in front of her and went back to her meal. “Well I’ll be curious to hear what you think. The flavor is very unique.” She said, happily attacking the rest of her meal.

Bucky went back to serve himself another helping. “Would you like more?” He asked.

“No thank you. After the dessert, I’ll have had quite enough. Eating with you will add more to my ass if I’m not careful.”

“Mmm, I would not complain.” He admired.

She laughed again. “We all can’t have super human metabolism, Buck. I gotta keep up my vegetable intake if I want to avoid feeling sluggish next week.”

“I can give you a good workout.”

“I bet you could.”

“The bed’s just over there.”

“I bet it is.”

Their flirtation continued through the night and while Bucky was cleaning up, she brought the pastry box over to the glass coffee table along with her glass of wine and made herself comfortable on the couch. She slipped off her heels and curled up, watching him over the low back of the black leather sofa and sipped on her wine.

“You look good cleaning. A total turn on.”

He laughed. “Didn’t realize the bar was set so low.”

“Oh, cooking and cleaning are hot with the ladies nowadays.”

“It used to be a fella would need to be able to dance and have bags of money to get a woman like you.” He said, drying the last dish and bringing his beer over to join her. He placed his hands on the sofa and leaned down to bring his face in front of hers. “Good to know you’re such a cheap date.” He teased.

She kissed him sweetly. “A few cream puffs and you can take this dress right off me.”

He laughed and hopped over the sofa, landing beside her. “Well what are we waiting for?”

She leaned forward and placed her wine on the coffee table, trading it for the box. She nestled into his side and opened it again, moaning at the beauty inside.

“Oh God, I can’t wait.” She said, handing one to him and taking another for herself. “Matcha is a green tea powder and has a slight bitter taste, but sweetened in the cream, it’s heaven.” She said, taking a bite.

Bucky also took a bite after a hesitant inspection of the pastry. The cream inside was a pale green and he tasted a sweetness that was mixed with an earthy taste as well.

“I don’t know if I like that.” He said, side eyeing her with a look of disgust on his face.

She just laughed, finished hers and took his. “It’s not for everyone. I figured it would be different than what you’re used to.” She finished his puff in a few quick bites.

“I was used to boiled everything, so you’d be right.” He chuckled, content with sipping his beer and watching her. “Do you eat this way in public?” He asked teasingly.

“Eat how?” She asked, licking her fingers of some rogue cream, moaning in delight.

“So sexy you’d think you were fucking your food. I’d imagine it’s quite the distraction.”

She playfully slapped at his arm and went to put the box back on the table. “I do not. You just like watching me.”

“So the moaning is unintentional?”

“I don’t moan, I appreciate my food.” She said, cleaning her hands with a napkin from the box. “A cook like you should know how great it feels when your food is appreciated.”

“You’re the only one who’s eaten anything I’ve made.”

“And don’t you feel proud you made something delicious?”

“I can think of a few things more delicious than some pasta and cheese.”

She responded with a coy smile and a playful look. “You’re unrelentless, Sargent Barnes.”

“And you’re adorable.”

She laughed at this. “No one’s called me adorable since I was in pigtails! Honestly Bucky, do you even know how to flatter a woman?”

Bucky put his beer on the table and turned to her. “When your guard is down? You’re more adorable than you think. The stoic business woman is great in your office but you seem happier when you aren’t putting all of that on.”

His honesty was a surprise. His accuracy more so. He saw right through her and the look he gave her stopped her in her tracks. He really knew all of this for weeks as he slowly chipped away at her demeanor and saw glimpses of the women behind the mask.

“Well, you may be onto something there.”

“Give me some credit, woman. I was a goddamn assassin for decades, I can pick up on a few things.” He teased, leaning back and resting his arms on the back of the sofa. She tucked her feet under her and leaned back as well, looking at his face.

“You’re amazing. Really. Thank you for dinner and thank you so much for dessert.”

“Anything to see that smile.” He said, kissing the tip of her nose. She leaned into his arm then, the hard muscle in his shoulder the perfect place to rest her back on. He turned his face to her but averted his eyes, looking at her stocking covered knees.

“You scare me.” He said, his voice suddenly serious, low and gravely.

She chuckled a little. “Me? You could break me so easily.” She said, lifting her head to see his face. He was suddenly bashful when he looked at her again.

“Exactly.” He said, sliding his arm from behind her to rub at his face in frustration. “God, you have no idea what I want to do to you, what I think about doing to you. But this-” He held up his metal hand. “Can’t possibly feel good.”

“It did earlier.” She answered simply.

“What?”

“When you kissed me. You held me in your hands and I can tell you, pain was the furthest thing from what I was feeling.” She joked, hoping the humor would ease his worries. He only looked at her with a pained expression on his face, burying his face in his hands again.

She pulled his hands away, pushed him to sit back and straddled his hips, pulling her dress up to nestle her core comfortably on his pelvis.

“You won’t hurt me, Buck. Not unless I ask you to.” She winked, playfully running her hands through his hair to see his face better. Bucky’s hands came up to rest on her hips as he turned her words in his head.

“You’ll tell me if anything hurts?”

“Always.”

“And you know I’ll always stop at any sign you give me.”

“Of course.”

“And you want me?”

She looked at him puzzled. After all the unrelentless flirting and weeks of sexual tension, he still doubted her?

“Bucky...” She began, unsure of her next words. “I’ve wanted you more than anyone.” She sighed.

Bucky cracked a smile and slowly raised his metal arm for her to watch him slowly cup the back of her neck.

“This doesn’t scare you?” He whispered, slowly bringing her face closer to his.

“No.” She whispered back, reaching up to grab his metal wrist. “It takes more than this to scare me.” She turned her head and kissed the inside of his palm. “It’s kinda sexy.”

He chuckled then, looking at her with soft eyes.

“I thought of you too, you know.” She said smiling.

“Really? What did you think about?” His voice was low and measured, daring her to tell him.

She leaned into him, getting his head to rest on the back of the couch. She kissed his cheek and pressed her lips close to his ear, whispering. “A lot of things. How it would feel to kiss you. How full I’d feel with your cock in my mouth.” She kissed his ear and drew back, going to the other side of his head to whisper in his other ear. “Hmm, how gentle you’d be. How hard you’d fuck me. A lot of things.” She drew back to see the effect her words had on his face.

Bucky's eyes were hooded and cloudy with lust while splayed underneath her. Damn, she was amazing. He wanted her pretty mouth back on his but before he could move, she gently leaned her forearms onto his broad chest and gave his lips small, chaste kisses.

A guttural growl rumbled in his chest as her teasing went on. Her little nibbles weren't enough. Bucky grabbed her hips and flipped her onto her back easily, needing more of her. His lips, wet and hungry, slammed back down on hers.

She loved the feeling of him on top of her. His broad body covered every inch of wanting flesh she possessed. Her hands went up to grab his thick biceps while his hand come down to grab her breast over her dress, kneading softly. She purred a soft moan of approval. 

“Bucky.”

“Yes baby. God, you’re driving me crazy.” He moved to grind his hardness into her core through his pants, the signs of his arousal clearly evident.

“I have a present for you.” She said, grinding her hips against him before reluctantly pulling away.

“Oh?” He said, sitting up slightly.

She made her way to a seated position, turning her back towards him and pulling her hair aside to expose the zipper of her dress. “Could you?”

Bucky moved slowly, drunk on his longing for her but made quick work of the dress. He watched as her skin became more exposed inch by inch as he pulled the zipper down.

She stood then and faced him, slipping off the dress and letting it fall to the floor. His eyes grew wide and jaw dropped at the sight before him.

The lingerie set she was wearing was stunning. Her breasts were pert from the support of black silk and lace. The matching lace thong was accompanied by a matching garter belt, holding up her thigh high stockings. She looked like absolute sin and was feeling triumphant from Bucky's reaction.

“Jesus Christ.” He sighed. “Fuck me...” Bucky admired.

“Gladly.” She teased, straddling him again. His eyes raked over her body now, hands roaming over every inch he could reach. They settled on her breasts and after a few squeezes, brought both hands behind her back to pull her close, nuzzling his face between her two soft mounds. He exaggerated a motor-boating sound to tease her and she laughed, his stubble and long hair tickling her skin.

Bucky pulled back. “You’re the most gorgeous thing I’ve ever seen. Best present ever.”

“Mmm, should we go to the bed?” She asked, leaning down to kiss him.

He stood quickly, keeping her on top and holding her easily. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he carried her to the bed.

“Wait until I lay you down and-”

A knock at the door stopped Bucky in his tracks. They both looked at the door alarmed as the intruder kept on rapping.

“Buck, It’s Steve, open up.”

They both looked at each other wide eyed. Bucky put her down and grabbed her dress, throwing it to her. She caught it easily and ran to hide in the bedroom as he made his way to the door. “Stay there, I’ll be back.” He said in a loud whisper as he watched her nod and close the door to his room.

Bucky got to the front door, working hard to catch his breath. He opened it to find Steve in casual clothes and a shopping bag in hand.

“Hey hi, hey Steve. Hey bud, what’s going on?”

Steve eyed him suspiciously. “What’s going on, Buck?” He made his way to start entering the apartment but Bucky stepped out instead, shutting the door behind him.

“I’m uh, I’m a little busy.” Bucky huffed, impatiently running his fingers through his hair to keep it out of his eyes. “Can you come back tomorrow?”

Steve looked at his friend, the suspicion only growing. “Is someone in there with you? Are you in trouble-”

“No, no, nothing like that.” Bucky interrupted. “It’s… uh, it’s her. She’s here.”

Steve relaxed immediately. “Jesus Buck, you had me worried.” He clapped him on the back. “Good for you. Well, here.” He handed Bucky the shopping bag. “You need a phone. I’m sure The Doc can show you how to use it.” Steve laughed as he went in for a hug. “Now I can call before I come over. No surprises.”

“Thanks man.” Bucky said after they broke their embrace.

“I mean it. Good for you. You deserve it.” Steve called behind him. With a final wave, he was gone.

Bucky sighed as he went back into the apartment. He placed the bag on the couch and went to open the bedroom door where he knew she was waiting.

Time to get this night back on track.

  



	5. Swimming In Heat

She closed the door behind her, stifling her laughter as she felt for the light switch in the dark. The warm light illuminated a simple room with wood floors, a sleek black desk with neat stacks of books and a large bed covered in a black comforter and black pillows sitting at the head.

An en suite bathroom was an enticing idea to freshen up before Bucky returned. She entered and closed the door behind her.

Bucky entered to an empty room. Worried the moment was unsalvageable, he scanned the room before a slight sense of dejection starting creeping over him.

She opened the door and their eyes met. He looked as stunning as ever and despite their small setback, she was still drawn to him.

“What did Steve need?” She asked, slowly closing the distance between them. His arms wrapped around her back as he drew her closer.

“Just brought me a phone. Said you could show me how to use it.”

“Mmm, I could send you pictures of me wearing pretty little things like this.” She said, hands coming up to snake behind his neck.

Bucky rolled his head back as he moaned. “God, doll, you’re killing me.”

“Well take me to bed, soldier.” She teased as she kissed him.

Bucky picked her up and walked to his bed, gently setting her down among the pillows. He broke the kiss to sit back, taking in her gorgeous form.

“You’re unbelievable.” He said, his eyes raking over her. He came above her then, kissing her tenderly. “Lay back, baby.”

She nestled into the pillows as he trailed kisses down her neck, between her breasts, over her garter belt and stopping at her thighs. His body settled on the bed as he kissed her soft mound, his stubble tickling her through her panties.

She moaned softly, spreading her knees to allow him access.

“I need to taste you.” He said, slipping his fingers into the band of her panties but freezing, looking up to her for permission.

She nodded and reached down to her hips, sliding the panties off but allowing him to slowly bring them down her legs and tossing them aside. She felt his tongue on her immediately, soft, hot and wet. She collapsed onto her back as the beautiful sensation of his mouth gently kissed and lathed at her folds.

Feeling his soft hair between her fingers, seeing his shining blue eyes watch her every move and the sensation of his lips on her brought her first orgasm quickly and unexpectedly. She writhed beneath him, back arching off the bed as his arms came up around her hips. She grabbed his forearms for support as he steadied her while she rode out the wave of pleasure on his face.

She came down slowly, hands coming back to his head as she continued to caress his hair.

“Jesus.” She breathed, smiling down at him.

“Tell me about it. I didn’t even use these yet.” He teased, wiggling his flesh fingers and eyebrows in a lustful playfulness.

“Mmm, I’m very sensitive.” She mewled, settling in again when she saw he intended to stay where he was. “But I need to get you in my mouth before-” She gasped, her thoughts interrupted by the feeling of his thumb rubbing her clit, quickly winding her back up again.

“Wanna see you come again before we get to any of that.” He said, switching hands. The warm metal of his fingers slowly moved through her folds, getting slick with her wetness. He brought his metal fingers to her clit, working her gently as his flesh fingers began entering her center.

She moaned at the sensation, desperately grasping at the comforter around her. “God, Bucky.” She cried, feeling him slip a single finger into her.

“Is that good?” He asked, amazed at her response from him slowly pumping one finger into her. He moved his metal fingers over her swollen nub as he slid in and out of her. He felt her walls tighten as her breath became ragged.

She balled the comforter in he r fists. “God yes, Buck. Yes. I’m, I’m-” He slipped another finger insider her and after a few more pumps, felt her explode around him.

She came again easily, her core releasing as she saw fireworks behind her eyes. She rode his hands as the waves broke within her and she came down again, slowly and appreciatively.

She gazed at this man between her legs, so giving and gorgeous. He was smiling at her, feeling accomplished with a very deserving smirk on his face.

She sat up and crawled onto her knees, prompting him to kneel on the bed in front of her. She reached for the hem of his shirt and pulled it off, tossing it aside. She reached for his belt and after undoing it and zipping down his pants, he sat down to kick it off completely. A quick shed of his socks and he was splayed on the bed naked, every muscle visible for her to devour.

He was beautifully built, a smattering of hair littered his chest and connected to a happy trail that lead to his cock. He was huge and hard, the throbbing member so beautifully inviting she had to take him in her hand.

She climbed on top of him, straddling his thighs and kissing him hungrily, stroking him beneath her.

“You. Are. So. Hot.” She said between kisses. He laughed and reached up to her hair, caressing her with every kiss. “Let me return the favor.” She offered, going to bring her leg over to bring her mouth to him.

He grabbed her legs to stop her, pulling her back on top and gently taking her hand off his cock and holding it in his grasp.

“I like you just where you are.” He growled, grinding his hot cock into her soft folds. She moaned at the feeling, bringing her hands onto his chest for balance as she instinctively rolled her hips against him. She spread her wetness over him and sat up to reach between them, grabbing his cock and teasing the tip with her juicy folds.

“Jesus Christ, doll.” He breathed, squeezing his eyes shut at the sensation of her. His hands came to her hips and he hungrily grabbed handfuls of her glorious curves. “Come onto me.” He coaxed.

That was all she needed to bring his tip to her entrance. She slowly sat back, feeling him stretch her. She felt fuller as she sank onto him and when she took all she could, she stayed there, allowing her body to adjust to his size. Her breath hitched at the feeling of him and when she began to move slightly, a lustful moan escaped her lips.

“Your cock is amazing.” She said, looking into his eyes and kissing him.

He was caressing her hips and ass, breaking away from the kiss and watching her ride him. On her upstroke, he took her hips and brought her down further onto his cock, bringing his hips up to bury himself completely inside her.

She gasped at the feeling, his cock too big, too wide, too long for her. The feeling of pain mixed with pleasure as she brought her body down on him again and again, getting used to his size and riding him towards another orgasm.

Her walls clenched around him as she rode out her pleasure, clawing at his chest for any sort of hold on reality as she slipped into a dizzying sea of fire. She slowed as she came near the end, taking Bucky’s hands to squeeze her breasts over her bra. She reached behind her to remove the restricting garment and watched as his eyes grew wide, taking in the glory before him.

He brought his flesh hand up to squeeze her, teasing her pert nipple on one and then the other. The sounds she was making were driving him crazy and he flipped her onto her back, keeping his cock buried in her all the while.

“You’re beautiful when you come.” He said, picking up his pace from rolling his hips. “Does that feel good? How do I feel inside you?” He asked, starting to pound into her, his face coming down to take a nipple in his mouth.

“Fuck, Bucky. You feel so good.” She breathed, moaning and grazing her fingernails on his back. “You’re better than I imagined. So big. Mmm fuck me, please.”

He growled, coming down onto his forearms and wrapping his arms under her. “God you kill me. You’re so wet.”

“I’m coming again Buck! Harder. Please. Faster.”

His unrelenting pounding brought her over the edge yet again and was extended by his fingers coming down to rub her clit, making her thrash beneath him. Her walls clenching around him brought him to his release, and he pumped one final time before withdrawing from her glorious heat and he spilled onto her front.


	6. Epilogue

Her heels clicked against the polished black floors as she entered the gym, her body snug tight in a classic emerald green dress that reached down below her knee. The machines were empty as the late evening called everyone home save for Steve and Bucky, who were training in the boxing ring. She stood watching them, appreciating the grunts echoing off the walls and the sweaty muscles displayed before her.

Steve took one last jab at Bucky before they both tumbled to the floor of the ring, exhausted from the spitfire exercise.

“Are you gonna leave any of him left for me tonight, Steve?” She called, walking over and leaning on the ropes.

They both smiled at her, Bucky rising to give her a quick kiss before laying back down.

“Bucky’s got another few rounds in him, don’t ya, Buck?” Steve huffed, punching him in the arm.

Bucky laughed and rolled under the ropes to stand beside her, arms snaking around her hips. “No way I’m exhausting myself before tonight.” He said, giving her a breathy, messy kiss.

She kissed him but then leaned away, scrunching her face. “Buck, no, you’re sweaty, and my dress-” She yelped as he bent down and threw her over his shoulder, carrying her towards the showers.

“Later Steve.” He called behind him. “I’m off to tend to my new bride.”

“It’s been a year!” She laughed, playfully slapping his ass as he walked away.

“Happy anniversary, guys!” Steve waved, still catching his breath but smiling as he watched the happy couple disappear out of the gym.

  



End file.
